Losing the Battle And the War
by Rebecca1
Summary: JJ is furious at their resident genius . When she goes to confront him , things do not go according to plan when he laughs her problem off .
1. Chapter 1

**This randomly popped into my head and is OOC – seriously . Needed to practice my writing a bit again as I haven't written anything in a long time and this is the result .**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Reid had just finished showering when he became aware of a relentless pounding on the door. Sighing at Morgan's impatience he moved quickly towards the source of the noise, wrenching the door open with more force than was necessary.

"Morgan, what are-" He stopped abruptly at the sight of a rather dishevelled and furious JJ. Pushing him violently back into his room, she stepped over the threshold and slammed the door before making her descent upon him.

"What the hell, Spencer!" She hissed at him barely noticing his current state of undress.

"What?" He asked whilst reaching for a t-shirt to cover his bare – and fairly toned – torso. He was actually quite proud of his body now; no longer was he the skinny genius! Now he was the slightly buffed up genius with muscle definition and all. He'd never have thought he'd be so thankful for getting shot in the leg, but what could he say – life was just full of surprises.

"What d'you mean 'what'? What the hell are you playing at!?" Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed into slits, she worked her jaw in annoyance, silently demanding an answer.

Quickly searching his memory for anything that could have possibly could have annoyed his co-worker and coming up blank, he was forced to surrender. "Jayje, you're gonna have to give me a hint 'cos I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her calmly, like he would an UnSub much to JJ's chagrin. He knew the minute he'd said it that he'd pay for it in one way or another, at some point. Jennifer could be devious when she wanted to be and he'd learned a long time ago not to mess with her.

"No idea what I'm talking about?" The blonde laughed humourlessly. "Garcia knows! Garcia of all people! And she told Morgan who in turn told Emily who then told Rossi who told Hotch! Everyone knows and it's _your _fault!" JJ was pacing in front of him now in between glares and the odd emphasised word.

To say the profiler was perplexed was a major understatement. Briefly, the thought of JJ being insane crossed his mind but he quickly forced it out of his head. "Look, Jayje, baby-"

"Don't 'baby' me!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "We are never _ever _having sex again. I mean it Spencer!"

He knew he shouldn't have. He knew it'd make the situation worse but he couldn't help it. He laughed. In retaliation she shoved him back a few steps until he fell back onto the bed effectively ending his laughing fit.

"It's no laughing matter! I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I let you talk me into it, I mean, and what the hell was I thinking?" Jennifer ranted as she climbed atop him, straddling him so he couldn't escape her wrath.

"JJ this really isn't the best time for sex. We're due for dinner with the team in half an hour and you should know by now that I don't do quickies. Ever." Reid told her seriously as she wrestled him out of his t-shirt though his worked lacked the intended conviction and he eventually helped her take his shirt off.

"We're not gonna have sex and I'm quite aware of how you like to take your time Dr. Reid." Her words were laced with venom from her still infuriated state. How he managed to turn her on whilst she was annoyed with him was beyond her.

"Right. Good." He smirked at her as his fingers inched their way up her thighs. "So d'you mind telling me what all these accusations are about and what the rest of the team know that I clearly don't."

Meeting her lovers gaze as she surrendered to his touch, the craving too much to deny, she conceded to his demand. "You managed, God knows how but you did, to convince me to have phone sex with you. Whilst I was in the office and you were all happy and comfy at home!" The burning rage inside her was beginning to make its presence known once again even as she rocked forcefully into him, cursing the fabric acting as a barrier between them. She officially hated clothes.

Once again, he couldn't help but succumb to laughter, his fingers never stopping their journey as they hiked the woman's skirt up until it was around her waist. He continued his lazy perusal down to her clit and rubbed it once through her panties, smirking as she moaned and tried to create the same sensation by pushing onto his fingers, begging him shamelessly for more.

"Right but how do our… escapades – which by the way phone sex in the office is something we've done quite a few times now – mean that everyone knows?" He asked before realisation dawned and he let out a chuckle and a leer. "Wait, did Garcia walk in on you?"

"It's not funny Spence!" She complained. "Oh Spence, don't stop doing that please." He continued making circles with his finger on and around her clit as his other hand slid under her top and up over her bra to rub her nipple in time with his other hand.

"This?" At her moan and nod he applied just the smallest amount of pressure, eliciting the reaction he hoped he'd receive. "So, as you were saying. You were in the office having phone sex with me and Garcia walked in on you?" She nodded again. "Continue with your story."

"I, I didn't realise she'd come in until after I'd come and we'd hung up. It was humiliating. God Spence don't stop." He retracted his fingers from her clit in favour of sitting up and grinding into her, his other hand still working on her breasts.

"So what happened then?"

"She put some files on my desk and made a hasty escape. She'd been there in shock for a few minutes before I came I think." She told him before pushing down onto him, working up a rhythm.

"Hey, at least she let you finish." Reid told her lightly, earning a glare from his girlfriend before she moaned his name much to his satisfaction. "Open your shirt for me." She obeyed more than willingly and as his mouth replaced his hand she arched her back and gripped his hair, pushing him impossibly closer to her.

"It was embarrassing. And now everyone knows." JJ told him breathlessly, submitting to the sensation, submitting to him. All she could feel was him, all she knew was him and she loved it.

"Everyone already knew." He informed her momentarily removing his mouth from where he was sucking at her skin.

"What?" She choked, pulling him away from her.

"Come on, they're profilers Jayje. I'd be worried if they didn't know – and you should know by now that nothing gets past Rossi. He undoubtedly already knew. Oh, and by the smiles and looks you send my way when you think no-one's looking I'd say it's pretty obvious." He responded with a raised eyebrow, grabbing her hips and grinding against her once more.

The woman worried her bottom lip before letting go a moan. "I don't want them to know. They don't need to – or at least I didn't want or need to know that they knew. Don't stop, don't ever stop."

"I don't care if they know." Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her flush against him so only his hand working her breasts were between them, as they continued rocking against each other, picking up their rhythm. "I like the thought of them knowing that you're mine. That it's only me who gets to do this, that it's me and only me you come for, that you can come from my voice alone. You're mine Jennifer and I don't care who knows it."

A moan was ripped from her at his words – so possessive. She knew she should probably be offended and if it were anyone but him she would have been but she was okay with it when it was from him. Instead, the gesture was somehow sweet. Being claimed by him and having people know that she was as much his as he was hers made her all the more turned on and she could feel that familiar ache. She was so close, on the precipice.

Abruptly, Spencer stopped and placed her on the bed next to him as he got up to change out of his sweats into something more Reid-like. "Time's up."

"E-excuse me?"

"Time's up." The man repeated as though talking to a child. "We've gotta go, we're meeting the team in five minutes. It was a nice chat though." Pulling up his pants, he chose a red striped sock and a plain blue one with a pale blue shirt.

"You're not gonna-" JJ started in disbelief. She was so turned on she could barely see straight, she was so, so close.

Grinning, he buttoned up his shirt leaving the first two buttons open to expose part of his chest knowing it would drive his girlfriend wild. "If you wanted me to make you come you should've asked. Too late now though, but I'll cover for you if you wanna finish yourself off. If not and providing you're a good girl I'll get you off at dinner – you'll have to be quiet though." He told her, grinning wider at her shocked expression, more out of the fact that he wasn't going to make her come now opposed to the restaurant comment. They'd done that before, granted they weren't with the team but it was still fairly busy. "Or you can wait til we get back here. Too late to cancel on them and we wouldn't want to confirm their suspicions right? Oh and you might wanna button up your shirt. That's something only I get to see."

The media liaison sent her profiler a glare before beginning to button up her shirt and ensuring she looked presentable. "I can't believe you! You owe me for this, Spence. I'm wound up so tight right now I could pounce on the next person I see and beg them to make me come." She regretted it the moment she said it, not missing the glare he sent her way.

"I'd kill anyone who tried, then I'd drag you back in here and have my way with you but I wouldn't let you come. I'd take you to the edge and stop and I'd do it several times. For your comment I may even have to go so far as to spank you when we get back." He smirked as he sauntered towards the door before throwing over his shoulder: "and I won't be making you come til we get back here – if you're a good girl at dinner or I guess neither of us will be getting any tonight."

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Yeah , I told you it'd be really OOC – sorry if you didn't like it but as I said I have to try to get back into writing again and this was what came to my head after a whole lot of writer's block .**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**

**Thanks for reading :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my attempt at a second part to this as it was requested … I have , well no experience in writing something like this so bear with me please ?**

**Thanks for reading the first part , hope you enjoy the second and I haven't completely butchered it**

**I am also sorry that this is so long – I didn't realise it was gonna be this long – I understand if you don't or don't want to read it .**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Spencer had stayed true to his word and JJ hated him for it. She'd been snappy to everyone at dinner and it was all her boyfriend's fault. Unfortunately, she'd never get away with doing that back to him – he was both very discreet and had ten times the patience she had. The worst part was that he made sure to sit next to her at dinner and his fingers constantly ran lightly over her upper thighs, dipping to her clit before he removed them altogether just to repeat the process once she'd had the chance to calm down. To say she needed an orgasm was the understatement of the century. To make it worse, he decided to bring the 'phone sex incident' up at dinner which caused a round of teasing from everyone. As it turned out, Hotch's power was limited to work as no-one listened to him as he failed to change the topic. Reid found it more than amusing. She knew he did it purposely to wind her up – and for revenge for her earlier comment about her begging anyone to have sex with her. Now, she paced the length of her hotel room before storming out of her room with the resolve of confronting Reid once more.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Reid grinned when he heard the familiar pounding of the door. He knew she'd be back and that she'd be furious with his behaviour at dinner. Good. Schooling his features, he took his time walking to the door before opening it. Once again, she pushed him back into the room before stalking towards him.

"What's up baby?" He asked innocently as she stood in front of him, hands on hips, expression stern. "Why do you always look so sexy when you're mad? It drives me crazy."

"You're a jerk!" The blonde exclaimed. "Fine, you made your point. I was out of line and the comment I made was stupid but I regretted it the moment I said it, there was no need for you to tease and act like a dick all the way through dinner!" She ran her hands through her hair before taking a deep breath in the hopes that it'd calm her.

"Did you just call me a dick?" The profiler asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes." JJ confirmed. "You are. A big one." Her lover full on grinned now.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I could make a sexual innuendo at that." He told her as though she should be grateful. "But if that's all then goodnight. I think we ought to get some sleep, don't you?"

The media liaison looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding?" At the shake of his head she huffed, loudly. "I can't sleep while I'm so riled up. I need you to make me come Spence and I need you to do it now."

"No."

"No?" JJ repeated, stunned at the response.

"No." He reiterated, looking her in the eye with a very serious expression. "Make yourself come."

"Spence." She said in a tone suggesting that he was being unreasonable, her hands once again finding their way to her hips.

"JJ." He retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Why won't you do it?" She was almost whining at this point but she didn't care. She was past the point of humiliation since about half way through dinner with the team when Reid applied pressure to her clit and she moaned loudly. At their weird looks she made the excuse of the food being really good with the glass of wine she was also drinking.

"I told you I wasn't going to. You can get yourself off Jayje; you don't need me to do it for you." Although he wasn't about to admit it he revelled in the fact that she was begging with him to take her. Though in his everyday life he appeared submissive, when it came to foreplay or sex he was far from it. Then he enjoyed being dominant and making a woman beg for him to make them orgasm. He knew it wasn't exactly normal but he enjoyed having that control, he liked that whilst he was with a woman the only thing they knew was him. In saying that, to him his number one priority was that the woman loved it his rule being 'ladies first' – and second. With JJ it occasionally stretched to a third before he decided to take what he needed from her.

"Yes I do." Jennifer told him stubbornly. "Please Spence." Her eyes as well as her words were pleading with him and he almost caved. Until he remembered her previous words and decided he needed to have a little more fun first.

"Please what baby?" He stalked towards her with the look of a lion sneaking up on its prey. She yelped when he swiftly moved behind her and delivered a quick hard slap on her ass. "That was for the comment on my being a dick." She yelped again when he repeated the action. "And that was for calling me a jerk." He picked her up and placed her just in front of the bed so that the back of her knees came into contact with it. "Strip."

Nodding she began to do just that, starting at a quick pace until she saw her boyfriend shake his head in disapproval. Her shoes and socks were the first to go, followed by her blazer and trousers. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt beginning at the bottom and working her way up until it fell off her shoulders. She'd just reached behind her to unhook her bra when she heard Reid demand that she stop. Her hands immediately fell back to her sides, being used to this side of him. Actually she rather liked it, though she found that most of the time she was the only one that had to make a show out of getting undressed and he ensured that he was always the one to take her bra and panties off.

Pushing her lightly back until she fell onto the bed, Spencer stared down at her admiring the view. She really was beautiful and he made sure to tell her everyday never wanting her to doubt herself like she did at the start of their relationship when she'd first stayed the night in his bed. Picking up a pillow, he put it underneath her head before telling her to raise her arms up and lay them on the bed above her head.

"Watch." He commanded as he knelt between her legs kissing her through her panties before grabbing her right foot and laying a light kiss to the instep. He continued his journey up her calf and to the top of her thigh, placing teasing butterfly kisses one after the other before repeating the same path with her left leg.

"Spence." She pleaded. He smirked as he finished his perusal of her legs before once again leaning back with a look of concentration on his face. "Spence?"

"Do we keep your panties on… or do we take them off?" After a moment, he looked into her eyes. "I'm giving you the choice. I can't decide."

She knew there was something more to it than that but her mind could register nothing more but her need for him. "Off. Please Spence take 'em off."

Grinning in victory he ever so slowly tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and slid them down her – after placing kisses across her stomach from one hip to the other. "Hmm, what now? What do you want me to do JJ?"

A look of surprise briefly flickered across her face at his words. He always did what he wanted with her and as much as her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong with their game, she ignored it. "Want your mouth on me."

The genius chuckled and shook his head before looking her in the eye, moving slowly closer to her, daring her to look away. She moaned loudly when she felt the first kiss on her clit and her head fell back on the pillow when she felt his tongue on her. The blonde groaned in protest when she felt him move away from her.

"Watch." He commanded and only when she locked eyes with him again did he continue his ministrations. She'd never had oral sex as good as good as it was with Spence. The first time he went down on her she was amazed and it was probably the quickest build up to an orgasm she'd ever had. Every time since though the unwarranted thought of how many women had experienced the same thing – any form of sex with him – before her and it always gave her a deep hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. The thought was always pushed to the back of her mind and as much as she needed to know she'd never asked, never wanting to break the after-sex bliss. Unfortunately, that very thought was beginning to nag at her more and more often though never enough to stop her from having sex with him. Never enough to give her the courage to ask.

"Oh God, Spence, don't, don't stop. Don't." She pleaded as her hand came down and gripped his hair, pushing his face closer to her. He continued his work as she continued her begging until she was on the brink. Suddenly, he forcefully untangled her hand from his hair and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. "What the- Spence?"

He turned around with a smug smile on his face before leaving her, clad in her blue lacy bra, on the bed coming down from her almost orgasm.

The need for release was too strong so she circled her clit with one hand and brought her other hand down to rub her breasts in turn, moaning lightly. Imagining it was Spencer's fingers she dipped them into herself and began to move them, moving her hips to meet her fingers. Just as she was on the edge, she yelped as a stinging sensation marked the top side of her right thigh. She opened her eyes to see Reid shaking his head and tutting at her, amusement evident in his eyes.

"I gave you the chance to do that and you didn't go for it. It's too late for that now, babe. We're playing it my way and my way prohibits you to masturbate no matter how much of a turn on it is."

"I need to… and you're not letting me-"

"I do believe I forewarned you about this – that I wouldn't let you come." There was a look of disbelief followed by desperation on the woman's face so he decided to take pity on her. "Until I see fit to that is." That did nothing to ease her tension. Quickly undressing until he was clad in only his tight underwear he climbed atop her, moulding his body to hers before kissing her roughly as he unhooked her bra, throwing it carelessly across the room. His tongue plunged into her mouth and taking control while he gathered her hands in one of hers and pinned them to the bed above her head. "Leave your hands there. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She confirmed breathlessly still lost in the sensations the kiss caused. One thing she loved about Spencer was how he managed to make her forget everything – including her name – until the only thing she knew was him, until she was completely surrounded by him. She'd never had all consuming sex before she stumbled into bed with Reid and she doubted she'd ever have it again if she were ever to be with somebody else. No-one could measure up to him.

The genius trailed kisses along her jaw and to her neck, sucking lightly behind her ear until she gasped and moved her hips up into him. Smiling, he continued to suck, kiss and lick his way down her neck and over both of her breasts, each time avoiding her nipples.

"Please stop teasing." Jennifer pleaded. "Need your mouth on me. On my nip-" She gasped when he lightly bit down on her nipple.

"Remember Agent Jareau, we're playing this my way so you're just gonna have to take what I give you. No requests." He admonished her before moving down to her stomach and rolling up so he was sitting on his ankles bent over her for better access to her naval, purposely denying her any of him where she wanted him. His hands stroked the insides of her thighs before dusting their way up her sides, avoiding her breasts and, upon reaching her shoulders, back down again. Finally, after what JJ considered too long – and after her lover had kissed every part of her stomach at least twice – she felt him move back up, kissing softly. His left hand came up to stroke her breast as he lay his forearm on the bed beside her to hold himself up as his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking lightly. An unnatural moan escaped her throat and out of pure ecstasy her left hand came down and closed around his hair as she arched her back into him.

Sighing heavily at his girlfriend's disobedience, he removed his left hand from her breast and moved her hand once again. "What did I tell you?"

It took a minute for her mind to clear enough for his question to register as he looked at her expectantly. "Spence-" She watched as he began to shake his head and get up off her. "I won't move my hands again, I promise." Her hands were back where he'd positioned them before he could blink and he hid a cocky smile.

"Sorry baby, you keep-"

"I won't anymore, I promise, just please, please finish me off." With an exaggerated sigh he positioned himself above her once again bracing himself on his left arm this time as his right hand slid down, two fingers sinking inside her. Bringing them almost completely out and thrusting into her again, she shouted his name loudly, her hips rising off the bed.

"Don't come Jennifer. Not until I tell you to." His response was another of her low pitched moans. The cycle continued again as he slipped his fingers out of her just before she came. As she stared at him wide eyed and crazed with need and denial she turned over and screamed into the pillow. "I forgot to lock the door, no need to go screaming Jen." When she didn't turn over he spanked her again, satisfied when she immediately rolled over.

"Please, please, please make me come. I can't take it anymore. I need this more than I've ever needed anything. I think I'm gonna die if I don't-"

"Ok, first you can't die from sexual frustration, I wouldn't let you. And second, I had every intention of letting you come this time." At her distrustful look he laughed and rolled his eyes. "I promise I'll let you come. And anyway if I don't I think I'd drive myself crazy and that'd be no good for either of us. On the Brightside your orgasm will be a lot more… intense." With that message and a sly grin he moved on top of her, his forearms next to her head taking his weight as he sank gratefully into her. Groaning upon contact, he buried his head into the crook of her neck as he fought the urge to thrust into her. He intended to make this a sweet slow torture but his body didn't seem to agree with his head.

"Can I touch you now?" JJ asked after he was fully inside her, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Yeah, yeah you can." With their foreheads resting against one another the woman smiled and brought a hand to grasp his hair as her legs wrapped around him. Spencer started up a slow rhythm but he knew he wasn't going to last long. "Baby, I need you to touch yourself. Now." Without hesitation she slid her hand down between them and touched her clit.

"Spencer, God, Spence." JJ moaned loudly as she arched into him.

"Come, Jayje." No sooner had he said that words did she come violently around him, as he followed not long after.

A little while later, Reid got them both into bed and pulled the covers up over their waists. The profiler tightened his hold on his girlfriend as she snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands resting above his heart.

"Well you were right. That really was an intense orgasm." She smiled at the memory, and how fantastic it felt. "But you ever pull something like that again and I'll kill you." She both felt and heard him laugh and she realised how much she treasured these moments with him. It made her increasingly grateful everyday that it was her he chose to spend his time with, who he chose to grace with the part of himself that he kept hidden from almost everybody else. "Spence?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair, stroking her hip with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I know. Go to sleep baby." She didn't notice that he didn't say it back as she made herself comfortable on him before drifting off.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**I am REALLY sorry for the length . I didn't think it'd be this long and I was gonna take some of it out but when I mess with things it always tends to get permanently messed up so thought it was better to leave it**

**Hope you enjoyed it regardless of how long it was , thanks for reading the whole thing :-)**

**Let me know what you think ?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
